Super Mario Bros Z
by Luigi the Sith
Summary: A novelization of the flash series by AlvinEarthworm.When a dangerous and powerful being appears from another dimension, will the Mario Bros. and their new friends be able to save not just the Mushroom Kingdom, but the whole world?
1. Bowser's Return: Prologue

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode One:_

_Bowser's Return_

_(prologue)_

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining bright with only a few clouds in the sky.

Goombilly was on one of his morning walks like every other day, completely unaware of the events that the day would hold. On his walk, he found a strange blue gem.

"Hmm? Wuzzat?" the Goomba asked. He got closer to the gem to examine it. "Looks like some kind of shiny rock." He took a quick look behind him. "Well, no one else seems to be around. I doubt anybody would mind if I took it." He picked up the gem. "It would be a nice present for Goombella. Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I-"

It suddenly got dark without warning. "Huh? What's going on?" Goombilly asked. "Is there a storm coming?"

The darkness didn't last very long, as a bright light began flashing. "What the great galloping goombas is that???!!!" Goombilly cried out.

Electricity began surging in the center of the light. The electricity grew larger, and a high-pitched sound could be heard. There was an explosion of light. The ball of electricity was now three times as large as it was before. Goombilly had to fight against the wind being produced to avoid being blown away. In the middle of the ball, a silhouette could be made out. There was another explosion of light, and the figure was revealed. It was a large blue robot which roughly resembled a hedgehog. There was a red orb on its chest, and there was electricity flying around it. The electricity died down, and the robot approached Goombilly.

"_Give me the Chaos Emerald!!!" _it ordered.

"Chaos Emerald?" Goombilly repeated, terrified. "What's a Chaos Emerald???"

The robot was obviously not pleased with Goombilly's response, as a ball of energy appeared in front of it. The robot was charging an attack.

"No wait!!!" Goombilly begged. "STOP!!!!!" The robot didn't listen. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

_to be continued…_

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. The prologue to what I hope will be a successful novelization of _Super Mario Bros. Z_. In writing this novelization, I in no way claim ownership of _Super Mario Bros. Z_, its plot, setting, or characters. 


	2. Bowser's Return: Part One

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode One:_

_Bowser's Return_

_(part one)_

If you were to turn on ESPN in the Mushroom Kingdom right now, this is what you'd see. The 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix was beginning today with a two-on-two race.

The crowd was roaring at the _Nintendo Stadium_ in anticipation of the race.

"Good afternoon Kart fans, and welcome to the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix." the announcer lakitu said. "I am your host, Lakilarry. "Now, let's kick things off with the first head to head race of the season, one between fierce rivals." Lakilarry and the camera lakitu decreased altitude and got closer to the track. "Introducing first," Lakilarry said. "riding in Red Fire, the Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Luigi of the Mario Brothers!"

The crowd cheered for Mario and Luigi. The two were well known for their heroism throughout the country.

"And their opponents." Lakilarry said. "Riding in Brute, the almighty alter-egos: Wario and Waluigi. Give it up for the Wario brothers."

Wario did a triumphant laugh and made a "rock on!" sign with his hands. The crowd booed. Waluigi expressed his frustration.

"We'd also like to dedicate this Grand Prix to our beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Lakilarry added. "Please give a big hand to our very own, Princess Peach!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Princess Peach, observing what was about to be a race from her private balcony, waved to her subjects.

"Without further ado," Lakilarry said. "let's get this race under way."

The lakitu with the traffic light lowered down so that the racers could clearly see him. The three orbs lit up red one at a time. They then turned green, signaling the beginning of the race.

The first thing that happened occurred without warning. There was an explosion. The front of the Red Fire was covered in ashes (as was Mario), and Luigi had fallen off the back of the kart. Wario and Waluigi had burst off the starting line and were speeding down the track. Wario laughed at what had happened, exclaiming 'wonderful!'

"Oh my." Lakilarry said. "The Mario Bros. appear to have a problem…"

Luigi tried desperately to get the Red Fire to start. He jumped up and down on the hood, he hit it with his Golden Hammer, he even…danced on it. Mario told him to hurry up. Luigi expressed his frustration.

Then Luigi got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Golden Mushroom. He slowly placed the Golden Mushroom on the hood of the Red Fire. As soon as the mushroom came in contact with the kart, it burst forward leaving a trail of flames behind.

Unprepared for the speed, Mario and Luigi screamed. They passed the Wario bros quickly.

Surprised by the Mario Bros. sudden comeback, Wario and Waluigi cried out in shock. Wario yelled at his brother to do something. Waluigi pulled out a mushroom and used it to speed up the kart.

This is where you have to give the Wario Bros. credit. When they want to win, they don't hold back. They rammed into the back of the Red Fire, almost knocking Luigi (who was already having trouble holding on) off. Wario yelled at Waluigi to attack them. Waluigi pulled out a lightning bolt. It struck the Red Fire, shrinking it along with the Mario Bros.

Wario drove the Brute closer to the Red Fire in an attempt to run it over. Unable to gain the necessary speed to escape, the Red Fire was crushed beneath the weight of the Brute. After a few seconds, the kart and its drivers returned to their normal size. Luigi used a mushroom to speed up the kart.

"Wow! What an amazing heated race!" Lakilarry commented. "Neither team is showing any signs of slowing down. Both karts are now neck and neck as they approach the finish line."

However, as the two cars were speeding towards the line, something was happening ahead. A bob-omb dropped from the sky just in front of the finish line. Soon after, another fell, followed by another. In a matter of seconds, eleven bob-ombs had fallen to the track.

The two karts tried to stop, but at the speed they were going it was impossible to stop in time. They collided with the bob-ombs, causing an explosion that sent them all into the air. Wario and Waluigi flew farther than Mario and Luigi. They flew outside of the stadium.

Mario fell to the ground and landed on the track. Luigi landed head first and got stuck in the ground.

"Oh no! Something has gone wrong." Lakilarry said, stating the obvious.

Mario got up from the ground, and Luigi managed to pull his head out of the concrete. Mario looked in the sky ahead of him. He could make out the familiar silhouette of the one who had caused this. The figure flew towards the track.

Bowser hopped out of his Clown Car and landed on the road, Kamek behind him on his flying broomstick.

"Presenting the great king of all Koopas…" Kamek said. "…and soon to be master of the Mushroom Kingdom. I give you, The Amazing Bowser!"

Bowser laughed and the crowd booed him. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said. "It's great to be here!"

Bowser leapt into the air. Mario jumped out of the way as Bowser landed where he was moments before. "Well, hello there Mario." Bowser said. "Sorry to 'crash' your little 'Mario Party', but today, I have a little date with destiny."

"Oh no!" Lakilarry cried out. "He wants to kidnap the princess!"

Bowser turned around and looked at Lakilarry. "HEY CLOUDBOY!" he yelled. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PLAN!?"

Mario fell to the ground in disbelief.

Bowser calmed down and turned around back to Mario. "Oh well." he said. "No matter. That's only half of my plan. For you, my dear mushroom munching moron, have been a thorn in my side for far too long. So I've decided the only fitting punishment would be to beat the living tar out of you in front of all your fans." He laughed.

The crowd booed. Mario smiled, accepting the challenge.

"Oh, you don't think I can, do ya?" Bowser asked. "Why don't you put your money where your moustache is? It's go time!"

Luigi screamed. He didn't want to be a part of this. He ran several feet away. He stood there cringing in fear. Mario walked up to his brother and tried to convince him to fight. Luigi refused, he was too scared. Mario kept trying to persuade him, but to no avail. Luigi sprinted away. Bowser laughed.

"Your lousy chicken of a brother always cracks me up!" he laughed. "But I'm done talking with you Mario! Let's finish this!"

_Bowser has returned to cause havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom once again. Can Mario find the strength to thwart his arch enemy like before? Or will the winds of change blow in the green tyrants direction?_

_Find out in the next exciting episode of_

_**Super Mario Bros. Z!**_

_to be continued…_


	3. Warriors From Another Dimension:Prologue

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode Two:_

_Warriors from Another Dimension_

_(prologue)_

In the mountains of the Mushroom Kingdom, the blue robot stood atop one. He looked at the Chaos Emerald he had acquired.

"_One Chaos Emerald down."_ it said. _"Now to find the rest of them."_

The robot curled into a spiked ball and flew into the air.

_to be continued…_

Oh, I feel so sorry teasing you with this little thing!


	4. Warriors From Another Dimension:Part One

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode Two:_

_Warriors from Another Dimension_

_(part one)_

"And we're back from the longest commercial break in television history." Lakilarry said. "If you're just joining us, then welcome to fanfiction dot net slash a bunch of numbers. This _was_ a broadcast of the first race of the 5th Annual Mario Kart, but now it's turned into a heated battle between the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario, and his archenemy, Bowser. Let's head back to the action."

Bowser had just recovered from one of Mario's attacks and landed on the ground. As soon as he landed, he began to shoot fire at Mario. Mario did a few acrobatic jumps over the fireballs and towards Bowser.

As soon as he was close enough, Mario punched Bowser in the face as hard as he could. Bowser was knocked backwards. He landed on his stomach and slid several feet across the pavement.

Upon landing on the ground, Mario ran towards Bowser. Bowser jumped to his feet and hopped into the air in an attempt to land on Mario.

Mario, of course, was able to jump out of the way before Bowser crushed him. Bowser took a few swipes at Mario after landing, which he was able to dodge. Mario attempted to flip over Bowser, but he was grabbed by the Koopa king. Bowser slammed the plumber into the ground as hard as he could, and then threw him across the track.

"Wow, what an intense battle!" Lakilarry commented. "This will truly be a grand prix to remember!"

Mario flew so far across the track, that when he landed on his stomach, he slid over to Luigi. Before Luigi could check if his brother was okay, Bowser jumped into the air in another attempt to land on him. Luigi alerted Mario to the attack, who was able to slide out of the way in time. Upon landing, Bowser knocked Luigi across the road and laughed.

Mario was angered by this. He took out his Golden Hammer and swung it at Bowser. He missed. Bowser had jumped into the air. Mario left his hammer on the ground and jumped out of the way before Bowser could land. Bowser, again, tried to jump and land on Mario. Mario dodged once again Before Bowser landed and hopped out of the way. When he landed, Mario didn't stop running. He looked behind him. Bowser was trying the same attack again!

Mario kept running, and saw Bowser about to land in front of him. Mario put one foot in front of him to stop. During the split second he had before Bowser landed on him, Mario jumped into the air and punched Bowser in the nose. Bowser was knocked into the air, but he managed to land on his feet.

Mario, however, went for something a bit flashy. He did his aerial Tornado Punch so that he could have a stylish landing. The crowd cheered for him. Although he was getting flashy, he was done fighting yet. He took out a fire flower and absorbed it. Mario began to charge up a fire blast, his Kamehame-hoo. At the same time, Bowser drew in his breath for a large fire ball. The two attacks were fired simultaneously and collided in a huge explosion.

Mario was thrown backwards by the explosion, but he quickly got his balance and dashed at Bowser. As soon as he had the chance, he punched Bowser in the stomach and kicked him with an uppercut.

Bowser flew into the air, and Mario jumped up after him. Mario punched Bowser in midair and then kicked him. Bowser got his bearings and tried to lunge himself at Mario in an attempt to grab him. No luck.

Mario dodged around Bowser and grabbed his tail. He then spiked Bowser to the ground. Bowser landed at a high velocity and made a small crater in the road.

Mario landed well. The crowd was cheering his name.

Bowser jumped out of the smoke that was caused by his crash and landed in front of Mario.

"I have to give you credit, Mario." he laughed. "You've gotten stronger since our last battle."

Mario spun around into a pose and exclaimed 'Yahoo!'

Bowser had suddenly taken on a more serious face. "But do you really think I didn't anticipate that?" he asked. "Kamek! NOW!"

Kamek stationed himself above Bowser and yelled "PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" Suddenly, a silver mushroom appeared. It fell to the ground and Bowser caught it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Then something began to happen.

Bowser began glowing white. The pulsations of light began getting faster. There was a flash of light.

"What's this?" Lakilarry said. "Bowser has transformed!?"

And indeed he had. When the light died down, Bowser was now standing in front of Mario made of metal.

He laughed. "OOOHH YEAH!!! How do ya like me now!?" he asked. "Say hello to Metal Bowser! And goodbye to your worthless existence!" Bowser suddenly fired a huge blast of fire without having to charge it up. Mario was caught off guard and just barely jumped out of the way. Bowser was still ready to attack, though. He fired more fireballs at Mario.

Mario struggled to dodge them. But eventually, he was struck by one and knocked across the track. He landed and slid across the ground.

Bowser jumped into the air. He, once again, tried to crush Mario. Mario managed to get up just in time to hop out of the way. Mario landed and jumped at Bowser and kicked him. Bowser's metal body was too hard, and Mario ended up hurting his foot.

Bowser laughed. He grabbed Mario and threw him into the air. Bowser then jumped up to Mario and spiked him to the ground.

Mario landed and made a small crater in the ground.

Guess what?

Bowser tried to land on Mario again after that.

And Mario, ONCE AGAIN, was able to jump out of the way.

Mario landed near his Golden Hammer. Bowser leapt toward Mario. Mario jumped out of the way since Bowser was (you guessed it) about to land on him. Mario jumped into the air. He then swung his hammer downward, the momentum of which propelled him downward.

He had positioned himself so that the hammer would hit Bowser dead-on, the force of the high-velocity impact would do damage.

He hit Bowser, but did no such damage. The hangar was vibrating intensely from the impact.  
Mario lost grip of the hammer. The hammer was shaking so much that it drilled a hole in the ground and disappeared into the hole.

"Looks like your hammer has upgraded to a Jackhammer!" Bowser laughed. He withdrew into his shell and propelled himself at Mario. He hit dead-on, but wasn't finished yet. He then hit Mario with the spikes of his shell, and continued to hit him in mid-air. Bowser soon came out of his shell and spiked Mario to the ground.

Mario was barely able to stand.

"Oh! So you want more of this, huh?" Bowser asked. "You sure are a glutton for punishment."

Mario began to charge his Kamehame-hoo again. Bowser did nothing. As soon as the fireball was big enough, Mario threw it at Bowser.

A direct hit. There was a huge explosion.

Mario triumphantly jumped into the air and cried out in victory.

However, as the smoke cleared, he learned it wasn't over yet.

_to be continued…_


	5. Warriors From Another Dimension:Part Two

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode Two:_

_Warriors from Another Dimension_

_(part two)_

Bowser emerged from the smoke without a scratch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Bowser laughed. "PATHETIC! That little fireball technique is useless against the NEW me! Let me show you how it's done. Prepare to be schooled!" Bowser drew in his breath. The fireball grew almost twice his size. It was so large, that when it was released, it wasn't a fireball; it was a beam of flames.  
Mario had no way to dodge. He was hit by the flames. His fire power was lost and he fell to the ground.

Of course, the one time Bowser could actually succeed in landing on Mario, he didn't even try. He only laughed. "Oh how the mighty hath fallen!" he said. "But we all knew I would win in the end. Now it's time for my favorite part of the game…" Bowser began charging another Super Fireball. "…SUDDEN DEATH!!!!" The fireball grew to three times Bowser's size.

"Mario is down for the count!!" Lakilarry exclaimed. "Is this the end!? Has Bowser finally won!?"

It wasn't over yet. Several hundred feet above Lakilarry's position, something was happening. It suddenly got dark. Within the darkness, there was a flash of light. Electricity began surging in the center of the light. There was an explosion of light.

Out of nowhere, a large metal capsule appeared. The capsule fell, of course. It fell so fast that flames appeared around it. Of course, as fate would have it, the capsule had appeared above Bowser.

"Adios Mario!" Bowser called out. He prepared to release the fireball…

…when the capsule landed on him with such a great force that he would've been crushed beneath its weight if it weren't for his metal power.

Being metal, of course, Bowser wasn't crushed by the capsule, which flew a short distance across the track.

"Wha…what the?" Bowser stuttered. Before he could even think about what happened, the metal encasing his body cracked. One crack became many, and soon the entire metal armor shattered. "What the heck was that!?" he yelled. Then he noticed that something was wrong. "SHOOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY METAL POWERS!?"

Luigi saw this as a moment of opportunity. He called out to his brother. He pulled out a Magic Feather and threw it to Mario.

Mario woke up and saw the feather slowly falling to the ground. Mario said to himself that it's just what he needed. He jumped into the air and grabbed the feather, and a yellow cape materialized around his neck.

This wasn't _just_ a cape, of course. It was a magic cape, which gave Mario the power he needed.

Bowser saw this, and realized that he was in trouble. Mario moved so fast that it looked like he warped.

"Where did he go!?" Bowser asked no one in particular. Mario suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, knocking him across the track. Mario quickly made his way around Bowser and punched him in the other direction. He did it again. Then Mario appeared above Bowser and punched him to the ground. Bowser bounced up and Mario punched him down again. Mario then began to kick Bowser around in different directions. He punched Bowser into the air, then appeared up there with him and punched him across the sky. Mario then began to spin. While he was spinning, his cape and fists hit Bowser with a rapid speed. When he was done spinning, Mario spiked Bowser to the ground. Mario prepared to finish Bowser when…

"Hold it right there, Mario!" a voice called out. Mario looked to the source of the voice.

Kamek was holding Princess Peach at wandpoint.

"Surrender yourself this instant, or else I'll turn your precious princess into a Goomba!" Kamek said.

Mario wasn't about to risk the princess. He made his way back to the ground and surrendered. Bowser jumped over to him.

"How very resourceful of you, Kamek." Bowser said. "Even the mightiest of heroes give up when there's a hostage involved. Now just hold still Mario. I'll make it quick and painless." Bowser charged up his fireball once more.

It still wasn't over yet though. The metal capsule that had fallen earlier suddenly opened in a puff of smoke. A black and blue blur burst out of the capsule and knocked Kamek into the sky.

"What the-!?" Bowser stuttered. "Kamek!? Where did you go!?"

No longer having any reason to surrender, Mario sped behind Bowser and knocked him across the track. He landed face first in the pavement. Mario appeared behind Bowser and grabbed his tail. He spun Bowser around and around and then released him into the air.

Mario said so long to Bowser, and Luigi even came up and waved his hat goodbye.

Bowser flew into the air and well away from the track. He crashed into a TV camera that had a birds-eye few of the track.

Mario and Luigi both celebrated the victory. However, the excitement was cut short when Luigi was frightened by something. Mario looked over at what appeared to be two hedgehogs, one blue, one black with red stripes on its head.

"Hey there!" the blue one said. "You wouldn't happen to be Mario, would ya?"

Mario nodded.

"Cool!" the blue one said. "I guess we're in the right place then."

_With the timely appearance of a strange capsule, Mario once again triumphed over the wicked Koopa King, Bowser. But who are these two strange individuals? Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what could they possibly want with Mario? _

_Find out in the next action-packed episode of_

_**Super Mario Bros. Z!**_

_to be continued…_


	6. A New Threat: Part One

_Luigi III presents a novelization of the flash series by Alvin-Earthworm_.

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Episode Three:_

_A New Threat_

_(part one)_

After leaving the _Nintendo Stadium_, the Mario Bros, Princess Peach, and the two hedgehogs all headed to Peach's castle to discuss what was going on.

"Thanks for letting us stay in your castle, your highness." the blue hedgehog said. "It's roomy. Comfy too. I could get used to this."

"You're welcome." Peach replied. "It's the least I could do after you saved me."

"Quite right." Toadsworth, Peach's butler, added. "We would've been in rather a sticky wicket if you fine fellows hadn't shown up at that moment, eh wot."

"No problem." the blue guy said. "You could say we were just dropping by."

"Jolly good show." Toadsworth said. "Now, what did you say your names were?"

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue one answered. "And the serious guy next to me is Shadow."

"The pleasure is all yours." Shadow said, causing Sonic to cast a frustrated glare at him.

"I see. And what brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom, wot?" Toadsworth asked.

"Actually, we need a small favor…" Sonic said.

"This matter doesn't concern them, Sonic!" Shadow cut in. "This is our problem, and only us two should deal with it."

"No, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed. "You know very well we can't do this alone. Besides, these guys know this world better than we do. We're gonna need their help if we ever want to recover the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chaos Emeralds?" Peach repeated confused. "Do you know what a Chaos Emerald is, Toadsworth?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, your majesty." Toadsworth replied. He looked at Mario. "Master Mario, have you heard of a Chaos Emerald?"

Mario and Luigi tried to think of what they could be.

"That's because they're from an alternate dimension." Sonic explained. "The same dimension that me and Shadow came from. We made a mistake and accidentally transported them here. And now we need your help to get them back."

"Fascinating!" Toadsworth said.

"Indeed. Tell us more about these Emeralds." Peach requested.

"Care to do the honors, Shadow old buddy?" Sonic asked Shadow in a less-than-serious voice.

"Never call me 'buddy'." Shadow threatened. "The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. But if someone were to collect all seven emeralds…the user will gain ultimate power and will be unstoppable."

"Oh my goodness!" Peach gasped.

"Good gravy!" Toadsworth shouted. "Do you have any idea what could happen if that overgrown brute, Bowser was to get his filthy claws on them? The results would be catastrophic!"

"The mushroom dude is right, Mario." Sonic said. "The longer those emeralds remain in this world, the greater the risk of them falling into the wrong hands. I know defending this world is your responsibility. Will you help us out?"

Mario and Luigi both agreed.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said. "I knew I could count on ya."

"Take Yoshi along with you too, Mario." Peach suggested. "I'm sure his sensitive nose will be able to sniff them out."

"Then what're we standing around here for?" Sonic asked. "Let's get moving!" he shouted as he ran off. Mario and Luigi followed him out.

Shadow sighed. "I'm getting sick of doing things his way…" Shadow followed the others out.

Peach and Toadsworth left the room, but that didn't leave the room empty.

Two familiar characters had been spying on the conversation.

Wario and Waluigi.

Wario suggested to his brother that they follow the Mario Bros. around and steal the emeralds as they find them, then sell the emeralds to the highest bidder. Waluigi loved the idea.

Wario left to follow the Mario Bros. Waluigi, however, stayed behind. He was thinking of the money they'd get. He didn't even notice that Wario had left until he called out telling him to hurry up.

_to be continued…_


End file.
